Ninja Nexus Prism
The Ninja Nexus Prism is an ancient artifact that contains the six legendary Ninja Power Stars and originally held the Ninja Nexus Star. It is also a forge for new Power Stars. Prior to its crash land on Earth, the Ninja Nexus Prism was covered with Ninja Steel, an unique metal alloy that can be used to make new Power Stars. After the final battle against Galvanax, the Ninja Nexus Prism died, causing all the Power Stars in the rangers' possession to turn into dust. However, Madame Odius later revived the Prism in an attempt to turn it evil and make Power Stars for her, however, the Rangers were able to stop her and with the newly-revived Prism, they got their Power Stars back to take on Odius's threats. History Arriving on Earth The Ninja Nexus Prism crash-landed onto Earth 10 years prior from outer space. It was discovered by Dane Romero, Brody Romero's father, who chipped away the Prism's metallic shell and removed the Ninja Nexus Star contained inside it. However, Galvanax subsequently arrived on Earth in order to take the Ninja Nexus Prism for himself. Dane protected Brody after becoming a Power Ranger and mysteriously vanished after a fight against Galvanax shattered the Nexus Star. It was then that the Nexus reappeared, the Nexus Star fragments reforming into the six Ninja Power Stars within it. Galvanax then took Brody as his prisoner and brought the Prism onto his ship in order to figure out how to remove the Power Stars. Dane Romero told his kids that it came to them for a reason. Galaxy Warriors Later on, the Ninja Nexus Prism was used in the Galaxy Warriors game show, where Galvanax hoped that one of the gladiators would be able to remove the Ninja Power Stars. One challenger, Korvaka, attempted to remove one of the six Ninja Power Stars from the Prism, but to no avail. Brody, Redbot, and Mick took back the Prism and attempted to escape via space cruiser. However, they were forced to instead ride through a garbage disposal unit when several Kudabots discovered them. Red, Blue and Pink Rangers The Nexus Prism crash landed into a nearby forest where it was found by Preston and Sarah. Along with Brody, they each removed the Red, Blue, and Pink Power Stars from the Prism and fought Korvaka after morphing into Power Rangers. Afterwards, the three Rangers hid the Ninja Nexus Prism underneath a pile of rocks only for the Prism to re-emerge and fly away on its own. Gold Ranger The Nexus Prism next appeared to Levi Weston, who claimed the Gold Star. It then flew away with the last two Stars still inside. Moments later, Madame Odious and a group of Kudabots attacked him, and Madame Odious took the Gold Star for herself, then took it and Levi back to the Warrior Dome Ship as a hostage. Levi would eventually be rescued from the Warrior Dome Ship by the Astro Zord, taking the Gold Star with him when he escaped. Yellow and White Rangers The Nexus Prism later appeared in front of Calvin and Hayley when they protected Mick from Ripperat. They pulled out the Yellow and White Power Stars before it flew off again. Ninja Steel Zords It reappeared when Ripperat grew giant and showed the Rangers a vision of their Zords. As five throwing stars made from the Ninja Steel glowed, Mick threw them into the Prism, which transformed them into Zord Stars. After the fight, the Rangers took the Prism with them, keeping it in their base. As Mick continued forging the Ninja Steel into new throwing stars, the Prism would transform them into new Ninja Power Stars as needed, creating Element Stars , Mega Morph Cycle stars, the Rumble Tusk Zord Star and the Astro Zord Star. It also showed Mick and Redbot a vision of the Lion Fire Zord. Later, it created the Ninja Fusion Star , the Lion Fire Star, Lion Fire Zord Star , and the Ninja Ultra Star. End of Galvanax During the final battle with Galvanax, when Brody shattered his Ninja Power Star, the Ninja Nexus Prism appeared on the battlefield to regenerate its three pieces into three full Ninja Power Stars, two of which emerged to reveal Brody and Mick as Red Rangers. When the third emerged, it revealed Dane Romero, also as a Red Ranger. Dane explained that when he first broke the Ninja Nexus Star, he had been badly injured enough that the Prism had absorbed his spirit, keeping him safe and healing him all this time. The Prism then flew off for a short time, but soon returned to inspire the Rangers, joining them in their Ninja Star Morph attack to finish off Galvanax. After Galvanax was destroyed, the Prism crashed to Earth, damaged enough that it could no longer sustain the existing Ninja Power Stars, which turned to dust in their owners' hands. Revival With the help of an outlaw from another dimension named Badonna, Madame Odious, who survived the asteroid's crash into the Warrior Dome, came into possession of Ninja Super Steel. This steel, way stronger than regular Ninja Steel, remained stable after the Prism's death. In order to forge her own Power Stars, Madame Odious put Galaxy Warriors back on the air, so she could get help finding the prism, unaware of its current state. The Rangers stop her from turning the Prism evil, though Odious' magic succeeds in restoring it. With the Prism and a new form of steel, the Rangers resume fighting the Galaxy Warriors contestants, once again trying to claim their Power Stars. They also reforged their previous Power Stars from Super Steel. Return to space Following the defeat of Madame Odius, the rangers returned the super steel stars back to the Prism, which returned to space after reforming the Nexus Star and coating itself in super steel. But later, it returns to the rangers and give them their power stars back in the Christmas episode. Characteristics The Ninja Nexus Prism resembles a semi-transparent shuriken. When it was covered with Ninja Steel, the Prism had a grayish metallic coloration. The Prism's unique molecular composition allows it to be indestructible against weapons of any kind. Only a good and noble person's hand can reach inside the Prism. It would also appear that the Ninja Nexus Prism has some form of sentience, as it chooses the warriors to gain access to the Ninja Power Stars. Notes *Before the show aired, the Ninja Nexus Prism was referred to as the Spirit Crystal. *The Ninja Nexus Prism shares some similarities with the Energems from Power Rangers Dino Charge/''Dino Super Charge: **Both are ancient artifacts that fell from outer space directly to Earth, although the Ninja Nexus Prism crash landed in the present time while the Energems crash landed during prehistoric times. **The main villains of the respective season (Galvanax for ''Ninja Steel and Sledge for Dino Charge/''Dino Super Charge'') wanted to take possession of the artifacts for universal conquest. Category:Artifacts